Future Card Buddyfight! Legacy Fighter!
by AtareVanguard
Summary: 20 years has passed since the events with Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons. The Omni Lords stayed part of their fighters decks and now a new generation is in the making! Future Card Buddyfight! Legacy!
1. Chapter 1

Buddyfight: Legacy Fighter

20 years has passed since the events with Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons. The Omni Lords stayed part of their fighters decks and now a new generation is in the making! Future Card Buddyfight! Legacy!

"Lets end this! Final Phase!" A boy wearing a black t shirt with a yellow and purple sword intersecting them and a crimson dagger down the middle. With blue jeans and orange lightning marks on them. As well as having indigo framed glasses. He held a glowing card between his middle and pointer finger. Named Isaac Jones

"Cast! Dragon Knight Fury!" Isaac yelled as he, and one of his monsters leapt at his opponent with a bright aqua torrent of light surrounding them. Taking away 4 of his opponents life points and destroyed their flag.

 **GAME OVER: WINNER, ISAAC JONES.**

"Hey! Isaac! Great fight!" a boy standing in the bleachers of the stage waved at him. He had a black t shirt with blue lightning bolts crossing. He wore grey jeans with indigo blades running down the middle. The name of that boy was Matthew Tastuo

"Hey matt! Looks like I'm still getting better!" Isaac responded as he held up his core deck case, it was aqua with orange lines tracing a green photon metal core.

"I know that sign, that means you want to fight me again huh?" Matt replied to the gesture by raising his own core deck case, His was orange with indigo lines tracing a red photon core.

"You guessed it, and I have the perfect way to beat you!" Isaac finished as his buddy appeared next to him. It was Grand Swordsman, Isaac. A monster from Knight World which is the world that only Isaac was able to fight for.

"Is that so? Then I can't wait to see it!" Matt countered as his buddy appeared next to him. Lightning Knight, Raiotu. A monster from the Storm World which was Matthews signature world. Both of these fighters had gone through Dynamis' training and had been able to create their own world. While of course keeping the balance of the cards in mind when creating them.

 **AT THE STAGE**

"Knights that are joined with bonds of the strongest energy, forge them together and become unstoppable! Luminize! Knightly Force!" Isaac luminized his deck as his core gadget became a cape with the crystal in the middle

"Roar, thunder! Crackle, sky! Destroy all evil with the clap of a storm! Luminize! Thundering Dragons!" Matthew luminized his deck as his core gadget became a gauntlet.

 **RAISE THE FLAG!**

"Knight World! Isaac called as a scroll unfolded to reveal the knight world flag. It was grey with a blue sword and shield.

"Storm World!" Matthew slammed the world flag down, it had a similar design to the Danger World flag. Except it was crimson with an indigo lightning bolt going diagonally across.

"I'll start! Charge and Draw! I call Roaring Thunder, Raijin Spirit to the center!" Matthew called as he threw a card onto the center podium. It was a man riding a grey thunder cloud who resembled Tornadus or Thundurus.

"I'll set Storm Bringer!" Matthew explained as he placed five cards from the top of his deck into the soul of his set spell.

"Raijin Spirit! Attack the fighter!" Matthew commanded as Raijin's cloud spiralled above Isaac and rained down sharp thunder knives, taking away 2 life points.

 **END OF MOVE**

 **YOUR MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" I pay 1 gauge and call Shadow Knight Phillipe to the center!" Isaac stated as he placed a card in the center, it was a knight standing with pitch black armor and carrying a thin blade that seeped shadow. "I also call Mecha warrior Dylan to the right!" Isaac threw another card to the right podium. With a man in a grey battle suit standing there.

"Phillipe! Dylan! Link attack the center!" Isaac commanded as Phillipe leapt at raijin spirit, though spirit managed to doge Phillipes attack, Dylan blasted him from underneath.

"Activating Phillipes skill! If he destroys a monster in a link attack with a size 1 or less Knight World monster, I can search my deck for 1 unit and place it in my drop zone, I chose Persistent burden, Roxxane! Using her skill. I return Spirit Gate from the drop zone to my hand. I gain 1 life and also 1 gauge" Isaac briefly took a breathe as he explained a mouthful of an ability.

 **END OF MOVE**

M Life 10

M Hand 5

M Gauge 3

I Life 8

I Hand 5

I Gauge 2

 **YOUR MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call to the right! Raging Thunder Dragon, Blitz Striker!" Matthew called as he threw a card to the right position. 2 gauge flew to the yellow torrent as a dragon standing on all fours appeared. He had lightning bolts acting as a crest. With a lightning bolt horn, and his skin was crimson red.

"I also call Thunder Nymph to the left!" Matthew continued the attack by calling a size 0 monster to the left.

"Finally I equip! Blade of Thunder Cloud, Zapstrike!" Matthew finished his formation as a blade resembling Dragon Blade Drum Sword, except it had a red thunder bolt running down the middle with thunder crackling from its tip.

"Blitz Striker! Attack the center!" Matthew commanded as phillipe was surrounded by thunder bolts and destroyed him.

"I activate Dylans ability! I re-call Phillipe by paying 1 gauge! Though as the cost Dylan needs to destroy himself, Thank you!" Isaac gritted his teeth as he saluted Dylan, Dylan responded with another salute as he returned into cards.

"Blitz Striker! Attack the center again!" Matthew called as Blitz Striker repeated his previous attack.

"Nymph! Show the fighter what you're made of!" Matthew stated as Nymph flew towards Isaac, with his thunder dagger taking one lifepoint off of him.

"Now it's my turn! Here I come!" Matthew said as he leapt towards Isaac, releasing thunder hidden with his blade

"I Cast! Grand Barrier!" Isaac responded as he raised a card from his hand, a rainbow light emanated from the card and created a block from the thunder.

 **END OF MOVE**

 **YOUR MOVE**

"Draw, Charge and Draw! I buddy call to the right! Grand Swordsman, Isaac!" Isaac called as his knight world counterpart leapt to the right pedestal. As he performed this action Isaac's life reformed into a 10. "I also call Dragon Apprentice Shia to the left!" Isaac called as a girl wearing sky blue armor with a dragon circling her. Appeared on the left pedestal. "and Now I equip! Grand Blade, AceSlash!" Isaac finished his set up as a blade which was black on one half, white on the other and had a grey line separating the two. "Isaac and I will link attack the fighter!" Isaac commanded as he and his counterpart leapt towards Matthew

"Blitz Striker! Move to the center!" Matthew stated as Blitz Striker roared, moving to the center via lightning bolt.

"I activate Isaac's ability! When he link attacks with an item with the word Grand in its name, the item and him get the penetrate ability! So get ready for 5 damage!" Isaac continued his attack as he and his counterpart ripped through Blitz Striker. The resulting energy blasting away 5 of Matthews life points.

"Shia! Continue the assault!" Isaac called as he leapt back, signalling shia to attack the fighter. She leapt to the center and released her dragon onto matt, taking of 2 more life points.

"With Shia's ability! When she deals damage to fighter and they are on 6 or less life, I can gain 1 gauge!" Isaac announced as his gauge charged up to 3

"Final Phase! I Pay 3 gauge to cast… Dragon Knight Fury!" Isaac finished up his wave of attacks as himself, his counterpart and shia were enveloped by an aqua aura as they charged at matt. The attack connected and dealt matthew his final 3 damage.

 **GAME OVER: WINNER: ISAAC JONES**

"YES! I won! Finally!" Isaac cheered as he leapt up and down.

"Heh, not bad, if you had taken one turn longer my storm bringer would've activated and I would've been able to destroy 3 cards on your field. I'd had 5 storm world monsters or spells in the drop zone and there wouldn't have been a way you could stop me" Matthew explained as he revealed his plan

"Ah, I figured that's what you were up to. Lucky that I didn't give you that extra turn huh?" said Isaac

"Yeah, lucky, say…you wouldn't happen to have access to an Omni Lord would you? I just want some kind of training partner" Matthew said, immediately regretting his word choice as Isaac's aura turned red.

"TRAINING PARTNER!? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" Isaac practically yelled.

"no no it's not that, it's just. You never have any new tricks. I've known you for five years and your fighting style hasn't really changed…" Matthew quickly recovered from his previous statement.

"oh, I see, well in that case…Why don't we see if there's any tournaments we can enter? I mean, I have a few friends at my school that play the game and I think they'd be more than happy to become a team. So? How about it?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah maybe, I'll see." Matthew said as he though about it.

"Ok well, I have to go, my dad will kill me if I don't get home soon. So I'll see you later!" Isaac said as he walked off.

"Yeah! See ya!" Matthew waved as he headed off to his home.

 **BACK AT ISAAC'S SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY**

"Ok! Now that band is done and dusted. I should get going to first period!" Isaac cheerily called as he started walking to his first class.

"Hey! Isaac! Wait up!" a boy came running up to Isaac and barely stopped himself from falling over.

"Oh, Tristan! How are you?" Isaac asked as he high fived his friend.

"Not bad, so you heading off to Buddyfight class?" Tristan asked as he began walking beside Isaac.

"Yeah, just finished band up for the week, I can't wait for the Buddyfight practice though! Just hope you're able to keep up with me!" Isaac said as he ran to his class.

"H-hey! Hold on!" Tristan ran after his friend. Following him.

 **AT BUDDYFIGHT CLASS**

"I call to the right! Jackknife Dragon!" A girl in Isaac's class called out as she placed a card on the right section of the playmat.

"I cast Dragonic Charge!" The girl continued the move as she placed two cards from the top of her deck to her gauge.

"I evolve my Jackknife Dragon into Thunderstorm, then into Dispersal!" The girl called as she placed two cards on top of her buddy.

"Dispersal link attacks the center with me and my Dragoeternal!" The girl turned two cards sideways as the opposing player placed the center card into the drop zone and received 5 damage.

"Now Final Phase! Dragonic Strike Arts! Dual Movingforce!" The girl finished up her attack by playing her impact, she sent 2 gauge to the drop zone and dealt the fighter 2 final life points.

"And the winner is…Nicole Smith!" the referee announced as he extended his left hand and pointed at Nicole.

"Alright! Another victory!" Nicole pumped the air then hand shook her opponent.

"The next two competing are…The previous victor, Nicole Smith and the winner of section 1 Isaac Jones!" The referee called out as Isaac and Nicole came to opposite sides of the table.

"Nice to see you didn't disappoint me, The last round would've been boring otherwise!" Nicole said as she smiled

"Heh! Believe me, losing is beyond me, that includes this battle!" Isaac challenged as he placed his card on his flag

 **RAISE THE FLAG!**

 **(Text) = Referee**

(Text) Characters

"Dragon World! And my buddy is jackknife dragon!" Nicole called as she turned her flag and buddy face up to signal she was ready to fight

"Hero World! And my buddy is Cardburn!" Isaac responded to Nicoles signal by raising his flag and buddy.

 **Nicole will have the first move!**

"Charge and Draw! I call to the center! Latale shield dragon, attack the fighter!" Nicole said as she turned her card sideways.

"I'm on 8 life." Isaac responded as he took his life counter down by 2 points.

 **ISAAC'S MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I cast Hyper energy! Then I ride my buddy! Cardburn!" Isaac stated as he placed four cards from the top of his deck into his gauge. And placed his buddy on top of his flag as he replaced his life from 8 to 9.

"I call Card Rhino to the right and Card Serpent to the left! And finally I set Super Headquarters, Brave Fort!" Isaac finished his formation as he placed his set spell in front of his drop zone, and his two monsters on the right and left respectively.

"Card Rhino! Attack the center! I'll also activate his ability by paying 1 gauge to increase his power and give him the penetrate ability for this attack!. Isaac called as he turned his monster to attack Latale shield.

"I don't stop it, so Latale is destroyed and I receive two damage" Nicole stated, placing the mentioned card in her drop zone, as well as moving her life counter down to 8.

"Card Serpent! Attack the fighter!" Isaac continued the attack.

"Ok, I'll take it" Nicole responded, "I'll also take Cardburns attack" Nicole continued as she moved her life counter down to 5, "finally to counter that I use Dragonic Charge" she said as she finished up her response.

"Ok then, I pass the turn to you" Isaac said as he gestured to Nicoles side of the table.

Isaac Hand 3

Isaac Gauge 4

Isaac Life 8

Nicole Hand 4

Nicole Gauge 5

Nicole Life 5

 **NICOLE'S MOVE**

"Gladly, I Draw, Charge and Draw!" Nicole called out as she grabbed a card from her hand.

"I Buddycall to the right! Jackknife Dagon! Findard the 101st!" Nicole called out as she forced a card down to the right pedestal.

"I will evolve Jack into Anzestor! Then into Burn Energy, using his skill I charge 2 gauge, finally I evolve him into Thunderstorm" Nicole finished up her chain of evolutions.

"Ok then, I better get ready for a serious assault" Isaac thought, as he glanced at his hand, containing I've seen through your moves, Hyper Energy and Impact Double Sword Slasher.

"I Equip! Blade of Justice, through solitude grant me your power! I destroy a Jackknife monster with 3 or more soul and pay 2 gauge! Jackknife Gold Ritter!" Nicole exclaimed as she slammed down a card onto her flag zone.

"I'm ready for this! Come on!" Isaac challenged as a smile grew on his face.

"You asked for it, Jackknife Gold Ritter attacks the fighter! Golden Blade!" Nicole called out as she turned her item sideways to attack Isaac.

"I Cast! I've seen through your moves!" Isaac stated as he blocked Nicole's attack.

"Good move, I'm done with my turn" Nicole complimented.

"Thanks, I'll meet your blade with everything in my arsenal!" Isaac challenged as he began his turn.

 **ISAAC'S MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call! I destroy Cardburn, Card Serpent and Card Rhino to Equip! Kind of Cards, appear from your far reaches of Hero World in a blaze of glory! Ultimate Card Burn!" Isaac exclaimed as he sent his cards on the field to the drop zone, replacing them with Ultimate Cardburn.

"Cast! Hyper Energy!" Isaac called out as he sent foru cards to his empty gauge.

"Ultimate Card Burn! Attack the fighter!" Isaac said as he attacked Nicole with his item, putting her life down to 2

"Final Phase! I Cast!" Isaac stated triumphantly as he sent four cards from the gauge to the drop zone.

"Double Sword Slasher!" Isaac yelled as he finished Nicole off, dealing 3 remaining damage.

 **THE WINNER IS….ISAAC JONES!**

"All right!" Isaac fist pumped as he went to shake Nicole's hand, a mild glow appearing on his face doing so.

"Nice fight! I guess I'll have to look out for you during any other matches!" Nicole complimented.

"ehehe, thanks, though I only got lucky… well I do look forward to playing you again" Isaac said to Nicole.

"And with that fight finished, the class is dismissed! Hope all of you have a good weekend!" The teacher for the class, Mr Neginokui called as everyone exited the class. As all people except the teacher left the room, someone began to move from the shadows, he wore a uniform similar to Rouga Aragami's 'Wolf' uniform except with long indigo hair the same length as Rouga's with Disaster Force in use, his hair had a green zigzag in the middle, as well as black shoes.

"I knew you'd be here, after all, you've never been one to disappoint….." Neginokui began, "Zenei Saigai" he stated as he finished, the figure fully emerging, with two lines of light appearing behind him, one blue and one red.


	2. 2 Strength of a God

**Future Card Buddyfight – Legacy Fighter**

 **Chapter 2 Strength of a God**

20 years has passed since the events with Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons. The Omni Lords stayed part of their fighters decks and now a new generation is in the making! Future Card Buddyfight! Legacy!

"Ultimate Card Burn! Attack the fighter!" Isaac said as he attacked Nicole with his item, putting her life down to 2

"Final Phase! I Cast!" Isaac stated triumphantly as he sent four cards from the gauge to the drop zone.

"Double Sword Slasher!" Isaac yelled as he finished Nicole off, dealing 2 remaining damage.

 **THE WINNER IS….ISAAC JONES!**

"All right!" Isaac fist pumped as he went to shake Nicole's hand, a mild glow appearing on his face doing so.

"Nice fight! I guess I'll have to look out for you during any other matches!" Nicole complimented.

"ehehe, thanks, though I only got lucky… well I do look forward to playing you again" Isaac said to Nicole.

"And with that fight finished, the class is dismissed! Hope all of you have a good weekend!" The teacher for the class, Mr Neginokui called as everyone exited the class. As all people except the teacher left the room, someone began to move from the shadows, he wore a uniform similar to Rouga Aragami's 'Wolf' uniform except with long indigo hair the same length as Rouga's with Disaster Force in use, his hair had a green zigzag in the middle, as well as black shoes.

"I knew you'd be here, after all, you've never been one to disappoint….." Neginokui began, "Zenei Saigai" he stated as he finished, the figure fully emerging, with two lines of light appearing behind him, one blue and one red.

"Alright, I finally have some time off! I guess I'll head to the card shop" Isaac said as he finished getting dressed, wearing his team uniform which was what he wore during his fight with Matt.

"Hey, Zac before you go you should probably invite one of your friends don't you think?" Isaac's sister walked up to him as he neared the door. Her name was Piper Jones

"Oh yeah good point, hmm guess I'll call Tristan. After all, I fought Nicole and Matt a few days ago" Isaac thought as he pulled out his phone, dialling Tristan's phone number.

"Hey Tristan? How about you come over to my place and we can go to the card shop? I'm eager to show you what I've got!" Isaac said as he spoke to Tristan.

"Yeah sure! I think I can go there today, meet you there in a few kay?" Tristan asked in response

"Yep sure, see you there" Isaac said as he hung up and began walking to the store

 **AT THE STORE**

"Hey, Tristan!" Isaac called as he waved over his friend to a playing table

"Oh hi Isaac, how's things been going with your classes?" Tristan asked as he sat down with his friend and got out his deck.

"Pretty good, the assessments are all finished up, after a few all-nighters, you're lucky you're not in the ACE program man" Isaac said as he got out his deck while doing an anime sweatdrop.

"Yeah I guess, though my work load isn't much smaller, but we're not here to talk about that, we're here to Buddyfight!" Tristan changed his tone as a smile formed on his face.

"True that" Isaac said as he set out his playmat, Tristan also doing so.

 **RAISE THE FLAG!**

 **LAST TURN OF THE FIGHT**

"Dragon Knight. Vlad Dracula! Attack Ultimate Card Burn with me and Hyperion!" Tristan called as he link attacked Isaac's item.

"Ah Good Game" Isaac said as he moved his life counter down from 5 to 0

"Yeah, you nearly had me, but I came out on top!" Tristan said as a person began walking into the store, going towards Tristan's and Isaac's table.

"Which out of the two of you won your fight?" The man asked

"I did, but just barely, hey if you're looking for a fight I'd be happy to take you on!" Tristan said as he rose is core deck case so the man could see it. It was lime green with a silver photon core.

"Hmph, if that is true, then I demand you fight me!" the man responded by raising his own core deck case, it was red with a blue photon core, however unlike Tristan's core it had two lines crossing the photon core being red and blue.

"That's a fancy looking core deck case you got, but that won't matter I'll still give it my all!" Tristan responded as he glanced at the man's core deck case.

"Heh, your friendly threats are useless, I'll show you the power of a god! Sentient Genesis! Rise!" the man yelled as a crimson wind swirled around Tristan, Isaac and the man as they were transported to a space like to the darkness barrier. Except it was a black hole background with the crimson wind getting sucked into it.

"Wha? Where are we? Hey!" Tristan yelled

"Relax, you weaklings sure are excitable, though that'll be the last good emotion you ever feel!" the man exclaimed as he appeared in the arena, floating as if walking on air.

"We'll see about that!" Tristan shouted back, raising his core deck case

 **FIGHT BEGIN!**

"Together my dragon knights and I will work as one to crush anything in our way! Luminize! Loyal Dragon Knights!" Tristan said as his core gadget formed

"Strength is absolute, Beings born with this to the divine descend and annihilate my enemy! Luminize! Grand Deities!" The man luminized his deck as the light from it revealed how he looked. It revealed to be Zenei Saigai. His core gadget being a purple flame to the left of him.

 **RAISE THE FLAG!**

"I fight for Dragon World!" Tristan said as Dragon Knight, Kenshin appeared next to him.

"Deity World!" Zenei called as a flag like magic worlds appeared except it was golden in background, with a single flame depicted in the center. His buddy was invisible except for the fact that there were two lines of light behind him.

 **TRISTAN'S MOVE**

"I Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight Masamune to the center!" Tristan exclaimed as a blue dragon knight riding a blue dragon appeared in a centred position of the arena. "Attack the fighter!" Tristan commanded, Masamune responding by leaping at Zenei and dealing 2 points of damage.

 **ZENEI'S MOVE**

"Draw. Charge and Draw" Zenei said.

"I call to the center Deity Beast, Telethia!" Zenei commanded as one yellow star from his gauge formed a beast that resembled a three headed dinosaur with skin like wings, and light blue grey flesh roared as it appeared, shaking the arena.

"I then call Deity Monster, Obart to the right!" Zenei called, a being with a grey beard, wings with a purple inside, charcoal skin, and standing on two legs came into existence. It's footsteps quaking the arena.

"Grrr, these monsters don't seem normal…" Tristan thought recalling the arenas reactions to the calling of both the enemy monsters.

"Obart Obart! Attack the center!" Zenei commanded, the beast taking flight in response, Masamune taking to the air as well to combat the attacker. The fighter began with Obart slashing at Masamune, however he dodged upward. Though Obart used his second claw to destroy him then kicked Masamune's dragon downward, thereby destroying it.

"Deity Beast Telethia! Break down the life of this fighter!" Zenei called out as the beast soared towards Tristan, the impact taking away 3 life points

 **END OF MOVE**

Z Life 8

T Life 7

Z Hand 5

T Hand 5

Z Gauge 2

T Gauge 3

 **TRISTAN'S MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Dragon Knight Alexander to the right! Dragon Knight Red Baron to the left and then I equip! Blue Wings that shatter clouds of despair! Soar now! Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion!" Tristan called out as he began riding Hyperion with a blonde dragon knight riding a bulky grey dragon (Alexander) and another dragon knight riding a purple skinned dragon with a red plane on top of (Red Baron) appearing.

"Soul Read activates! During your turns Deity Beast, Telethia cannot be defeated with single attacks" Zenei explained, Telethia being surrounded by an eerie green aura.

"Kh, That's ok, Red Baron! Link attack the Telethia with me!" Tristan said as he took flight with Red Baron following him.

"I Cast, Deity Aura" Zenei calmly stated as he raised a card, with Telethia being surrounded by a eerie green forcefeild, blocking the attack. "This spell can only be used if your attacking, I'm on 8 or less life and I pay 1 gauge, with it I can block any attack, except for one by a unit like Azi Dahaka" Zenei explained calmly.

 **END OF MOVE**

 **ZENEI'S MOVE**

"Draw, Charge and Draw, I call to the left, Deity Guardian Swordsman with one gauge, and with his skill I add one item from my deck to my hand, Sword of Zanza, Monado Red.

"First the telethia guy, obart and now spells and items I've never heard of? Be careful Tristan…." Isaac thought, staring at Zenei's field.

"I equip! Sword of light, teach the weak and hearted a vital lesson in the strength of a god! Sword of Zanza! Monado, Red!" Zenei exclaimed as a blade formed in his hand, it resembles a red sword except it had a circle in it, with it being very high tech. "I Cast! Celestial Fury Charge!" Zenei yelled, his life deforming down to 7 as 4 cards flew to his gauge resulting in 5 total. "Finally I call deity knight Etheriale, to the center" Zenei finished up his set up.

"Strange, why would he call a monster to the center while having an item equipped?" Tristan thought to himself, racking his brain for information.

"Obart, attack the fighter!" Zenei commanded as said monster leapt in a similar fashion to Duel Seiger 'Spartand' lunging his claws towards Tristan.

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Tristan countered as a shield with a golden back and a dragon head intercepted Obart's attack with a blue glow emanating from it, the glow also resulted in one yellow star forming a gauge in Tristan's gauge.

"Etheriale! Deity Swordsman! Attack the fighter together" Zenei used up his last attacks as the commanded two monsters slashed away 5 life points from Tristan.

Z Life 8

T Life 2

Z Gauge 4

T Gauge 2

Z Hand 3

T Hand 2

 **TRISTAN'S MOVE**

"argh down to 2 life points, I'm not giving up! I Draw! Charge and Draw! I will cast! Dragonic Charge and then call! Dragon Knight Nobunga in place of alexander!" Tristan called out as he griited his teeth with a black dragon descending, a man with an eyepatch riding said dragon. "I'll clear out the center!" Tristan exclaimed

"ehehehehe, ahahahahahahaha! I CAST!" Zenei yelled, "Godly Summon! I Pay 4 gauge, discard 1 card discard 2 cards from the top of my deck and pay 2 life to Buddy call without the cost! Grand Deity of Annihilation! Zanza!" Zenei finished as all of his gauge two cards from his deck, 2 red winds from the lost life points and 1 discarded card swirled around the area above the center as the wind pulled in the monster on the field and Zenei's item. The result was absolutely godly. It became a man entirely covered in silver armor carrying two extremely powerful blades. One with a blue wind rushing around its scarlet being and the other with a vermillion wind rushing around a light blue blade, finally having 3 circles of light joined up to allow his power of flight to exceed any other on earth.

"Wha, what, what on earth is that thing!?" Tristan exclaimed, fear racking his entire being

"On the contrary weakling, this very being is beyond what you claim as your so called 'earth' it is the very embodiment of strength, of immortality and of divinity! He is my buddy!" Zenei exclaimed as his hair floated from the very presence of a god.

"I activate Etheriales ability! Become the fuel for which the gods true power is realised! Whenever my buddy launches an attack, he will be able to destroy any card on your field" Zenei chanted as Zanza was consumed by a light green aura.

"Zanza will completely block your attack!" Zenei stated as Zanza crossed his two blade to generate an energy field which Hyperion bounced right off of. "Oh and since this world's existence is beyond you Zanza has 12000 power 10000 defence 3 critical double attack, Soulguard and he can absorb my items power and defense until the end of your turn!" Zenei explained as he began laughing. Leaving Tristan in utter hopelessness.

 **ZENEI'S MOVE**

"Draw! Charge and Draw! Zanza! Attack the fighter!" Zenei commanded as Zanza flew above Tristan and spoke the following "Mine is the one true the monado! Instrument on destruction and rebirth!" With those final words Zanza's blades connected with the fighter and ripped away the last 2 measly life points.

 **GAME OVER: WINNER….ZENEI SAIGAI**

As the game ended the arena faded the wind rushed by Tristan as he felt his energy being sapped away as quickly as the wind was rushing by, leaving him barely standing afterward. With the arena reformed to a space a few metres away from the store.

"Ugh, what….wa…was that? Ohh" Tristan stuttered as he fell, Isaac catching him to save him.

"Just a taste of how much difference there is between us in skill levels!" Zenei stated, as he began to walk away.

"Hold it!" Isaac called out, catching Zenei's attention.

"You can't just walk away after ripping my friend apart like that! I challenge you! Though I hardly find it fair that you know my name yet not mine, care to tell me?!" Isaac attempted to regain his composure after yelling at Zenei, barely succeeding.

"Zenei….Zenei Saigai" Zenei answered, "though if your friend only just beat you, I hardly think you a worthy challenge, I shall wait for up to 14 days for you to become good enough to oppose me.

"Oh? Don't think I can entertain you?" Isaac asked, anger slightly peaking.

"Precisely, I shall await your challenge, wielder of the knight's blade…" Zenei softly spoke as he warped away similar to Sophia Sakarov.

"Wielder of hey! Wait!" Isaac sprinted towards him to only grasp thin air. "Just wait Zenei…..I'll crush you! For Tristan's sake! And for all others who you may have harmed!" Isaac vowed as he clenched his fist.


End file.
